KHR One shots
by Enma Marius
Summary: A collection of One Shots involving various KHR character with OCs. Warning/s: OC, fluffiness
1. Snowy Delights: Hibari Kyoya

**SNOWY DELIGHTS**

**OCXHIBARI**

* * *

My eyes traveled over the wide selection of ice cream but sadly I had chosen vanilla giving a cold shoulder to the rest but I bought a few cakes along with me. Pardon the pun. I, being contented idiot I am, walked around the town while delightfully eating my ice cream ignoring the cold snowy weather. I came across Namimori High seeing a group of people having a snow fight. This is wear Hibari-kun goes to school to.

As I watch I see a bunch of idiots competing for a snow ball. My face wrinkled in disgust.

"Hello Ai-chan." I heard from behind me.

I turned around to meet the gaze of a baby in a somewhat armor like costume. He looked awfully familiar.

"Excuse me but have we met?" I asked.

The baby chuckled then replied

"It's me Reborn."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow I didn't recognize you there!" I said laughing to myself.

I glanced at the ridiculous competition. My eyes widened as a snow ball hit my face. Unfortunately I had already swallowed said snow ball and my eyes widened.

"Wow this is tasty~!" I sang.

The brown haired guy with the pointy hairstyle looked at me shocked. My anger went to the limit as I throw a snowball at him.

"What are you looking at?" I shouted.

"What are you doing to the tenth?" Another one shouted looking at me.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT DAMN!" I shouted furiously then glanced at the source I fell on my butt laughing.

"Wahaha! YOU'RE STUCK ON A GIANT SNOW BALL!" I said pointing at him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I glanced at my back and saw Hibari-kun staring at me. I giggled looking at him then finished my ice cream. I smiled at him.

"Calm down." He said.

"Yes Hibari-kun." I said.

"Neh, it's Sunday why are you here?" I asked grinning widely.

"I have business." He said walking to the snow fight.

I watch him talk to the guys as I sighed. He walks away as I follow him.

"Want to check the new gallery with me?" I asked.

He didn't reply. I walk closer to him.

"Don't stand too close or else I'll bite you to death." He warned.

"Yes Hibari-kun." I sang as I walk a little bit further.

"You know…" My voice trailed of as I talk.

"Stop talking." He ordered.

"Yes Hibari-kun." I replied.

We continued to walk for a while before we came across an entrance to the gallery. It was recently opened so no one really knew about it before me. I glanced up and chuckled.

"Mistle toe Hibari-kun." I stated pointing above.

No reply.

"The rules." I sang.

I saw a small smirk before I felt his lips against mine. I kissed back as my hands entangled with his hair. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as the kiss deepened.

A few minutes later we gasped for air.

"My place." He whispered in my ear.

I smirked chuckling a little.

"As usual yes Hibari-kun." I replied.


	2. Kids: Yamamoto Takeshi

**KIDS**

**OCxYamamoto**

**

* * *

**

I growled out of frustration, my hands were yet again tangled with the rolls of ribbons scattered in the floor. What is even worse was that the kids were bothering me with their countless games. My fury was yet again bottled by my patience. I hear a pair of footsteps walk towards me. I, recognizing the man whom I wed, yelled out of frustration.

"Takeshi!"

As a reply he glanced at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm wrapping the gifts! Could you at least help settle the kids down? Let them play somewhere else?" I yelled.

"Those anger management classes aren't that help to you mommy!" My dear child spoke.

"Yah! Mommy should buy us more toys instead of paying for those thingies!" Oh dear why'd they have to be twins?

As if to piss me off I hear the soft laughter of my husband. I bit my lip, I was sure a vein was popping out my forehead.

"Please." I said.

"Okay." Takeshi replied.

I felt a pair of lips meet mine as I hear the kids whine.

"EW! Mommy and Daddy are making kissy thingies again!" I hear the kids yell out of frustration, their footsteps incredibly loud of their weight from the food their grandfather had fed them before.

I melt into the kiss feeling my anger go down. My hands were _kind of_ tangled in his hair as the kiss deepened.

But alas there is something we had to call 'oxygen' that we humans desperately need. I looked into my husband's face for a while before he took off.

"Need to watch over the kids. Love you." He said.

I sighed then snapped back to reality. He had left me tangled up in the demonic rolls of ribbons and the pile of gifts and toys for my dear friends who had children. My anger boiled.

I'll freaking make him feel what I did when I gave birth to those two kids.

"TAKESHI!"


	3. Friends: Sasagawa Ryohei

"Damn it all!" Beniko yelled as she panted. Sweat gleamed from the parts of her body that wasn't covered by her white tank top and her combat pants. She stared at the mess she has made. Punching bags were everywhere. Their chains had been broken by the immense force she had placed into her punching. The school would end up paying for those, probably, but that was the last of her worries right now.

_It sucks not having female friends to talk about,_ she thought as she gripped her chest, _this._ She frowned as she blushed.

_No! No! It can't be!_

"Beni-chan!" she froze when she heard the voice of a certain silver haired boxer walking up to her.

_Shit there it is again_, she thought as she heard her loud pounding and fast heart beats. She turned to meet the eyes of her upperclassman. Her emerald eyes were fierce and were locked into a glare as the man approached.

"I see you have been training to the extreme!" He yelled with passion. Beniko could have sworn there were flames emitting from his eyes. She sweat dropped and finally grimaced. _There's no way._

"Everyone! Look at Beni-chan's extreme passion towards boxing!" He yelled and grabbed her wrist. He held it up as everyone in the boxing club sighed, obviously used with Ryohei's antics. She sighed and removed her wrist from the male's hands.

"I'm going to go home," she murmured and went to change.

Beniko wiped the sweat from her forehead with her towel and drank her water. She stared at the empty pathway before her and sighed.

"If I were to fall in love I wish it'd be with someone smarter," her eyes widened as her thoughts merged with the voice, "and someone cooler."

She turned to see a baby in a suit looking at her with a smile tugging on his lips.

"That's what you are thinking right?"

"But," she stuttered, "How?"

"I have mastered the art of reading minds," he smiled, "but never mind that, Beniko."

_How'd he know my name?_ Beniko thought staring at the baby intensely.

"I have a proposal for you," he continued, "How would you like to join the Vongola family with Ryohei?"

"Vongola family?" _That doesn't sound Japanese at all._

"Yes, actually I'm asking you to join the mafia?" _What the hell is a mafia?_

"Wait why should I trust you?" she asked raising a brow. Then a yell from a distance caught her attention.

"Reborn!" A brunette ran up to the two. He had spiky hair and looked about her age. _Sawada from 2-A?_

Tsuna looked up and was shocked to see Beniko. "B-beniko-san!"

_She's the boxing club's golden girl!_ He thought, _don't tell me Reborn is-_

"So are you interested?" Reborn smirked, fondling with his fedora. "Tsuna here will be your boss."

_Loser Tsuna?_ She thought, upset with the thought.

"But consider that you'll be spending more time with…"

"Fine!" Beniko yelled as she blushed. I'll be dead if anyone else finds out. "But understand that I'm not joining because of **HIM!**"

With that she ran off. While running her thoughts were scrambled and her heart was racing. Her long legs brought her to her home fast and she felt her sweat somewhat dry because of the air.

_When will love bring happiness?_ She yelled in her head. _Isn't that what everyone says?_

She opened the door to her house and yelled I'm home with what was left with her breath. She entered her living room to see her sister watching a soap opera.

"I'm happy enough that we're friends now," Beniko turned to listen to what the main character was speaking, "because that means that I'd always be beside him even if he wouldn't love me like I love him."

She froze and stared at the TV dumbfounded. Her little sister turned to see her. A smile places itself on the 8 year old's lips.

"You're home Nee-san!" Beniko's sister lulled her head to the side and followed her sister's gaze. "Ah! Mari-chan decided to join Jirou's group and be friends with him."

_I-i could achieve happiness like that?_ Beniko thought as a smile crept to her face. _Love isn't so bad after all._

"If that's the case," she started off as soft then eventually became louder, "THEN PREPARE YOURSELF SASAGAWA RYOHEI! I'M GOING TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!"


	4. Xmas: Gift of Smiles: Sawada Tsunayoshi

**DISCLAIMER: The author doesn't own KHR nor does she own Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just Yuzuki and this idea.**

**Summary: Yuzuki's a girl who never experienced snow. Tsuna knows snow. So yeah, Tsuna introduces her to snow and Yuzuki gets to know the snow. The snow. **

* * *

**GIFT OF SMILES**

Sawada Tsunayoshi

"IT'S SO cold Tsuna-kun!" Yuzuki smiled as she clasped her hands together. The cold was like a million bugs nipping at her skin though properly were they covered.

"Well it is winter," Tsuna sweat dropped. Yuzuki smiled even wider. She wrapped her arms around the brunet, burying her face at his soft winter coat. The two were walking around the park (as requested by the girl) on this snowy day.

Tsuna didn't think of the girl's actions. He just hung around with this friend of his he met at a library one faithful morning when Reborn forced asked him to go there.

It's been a total of 3 months 24 days and God knows how many seconds since then but Yuzuki wasn't counting.

Tsuna didn't mind the girl's company though. There was something about her cheerful stature and happy go lucky personality that attracted him to her. And you have to add that marvelous bright smile she had.

"By the way Tsuna-kun I want to thank you for doing this," Yuzuki smiled- even brighter this time. "I can't stop smiling! Who knew snow could be this fun!"

"But we're just walking around it Yuzuki-chan," Tsuna stated a weak smile coming to her face.

"If you grew up in a very very hot place with no wonderful fantastic snow then snow with its presence itself would make you happy!" she commented, puffing her cheeks.

"Okay, okay you win,"

"Of course I do,"

Tsuna shook his head.

"Snow is so cold Tsuna-kun!"

Of course it is.

It's snow.

Tsuna thought.

But for me

Tsuna watched Yuzuki smile like a child as she builds a snow ball.

It's a bit warmer with your smile warming up the place.

* * *

**A/N: SO FLUFFFFFFYYYYY! KYAAAAA! D:**


	5. Winter w Two Tsundere: Gokudera Hayato

**Winter with the two Tsundere**

Gokudera Hayato

The cold winter's day had taken its toll on Aika. She was stuck in her house unable to do anything but sip hot choco and watch TV. If she were to describe it, the cold made her feet tingle and it actually froze some part of her brain that usually makes her cheerful. But Gokudera Hayato knew better. He wasn't stupid. This cold can't freeze shit.

"Oi woman, why don't you move?" he asked irritated. The Tenth had asked him to go on a double date. He could not miss this golden opportunity since for the first time Yamamoto was busy with something else and no one else could help him. Now was his chance to prove himself more to the Tenth. "You haven't even taken a bath."

"But it's so cold and a bath will give me cold," she reasoned lazily, her cheek kissing the surface of the kotatsu.

"I heated water for you already,"

"Undress me!"

Gokudera stopped, blushed and replied. "Woman-!"

"Give me a bath and dress me too."

"You're being unreasonable."

"Stupidsayswhat,"

"What?"

The girl snickered. "Oh Goku-kun you're so easy."

The man blushes a deep red. "Hey who are you ca-?"

"Is that Tenth?!"

"Where?" Gokudera turned and sighed. He saw nothing but the walls of his and Aika's home. The girl puffed her cheeks. It's been 5 years now and he's still obsessed with Tsuna.

It's not like she can do anything about it anyway.

Aika yawned. I'm not going to be that jealous girlfriend that will come between friends.

"What's wrong with you today?" Gokudera asked gently. "You're being way too unreasonable."

"Really? I am?" she replied sarcastically. "Are you sure? Because maybe I'm always like this you just don't know."

"I see," Gokudera got an idea of what was going on. He sits beside his girlfriend and pats her head. "If you feel lonely again try giving me a heads up. I'll make time."

"Who says I'm lonely?!" Aika puffed her cheeks but slowly turned her lips into a smile. "Thank you."

Gokudera sighed and combed her hair.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N: I don't even know where this thing came from**


	6. The Man at the Other Side: Giotto

**That Man at the Other Side of the Street**

**Giotto**

Alexandra would often cover her hands with flour mainly because she works all day at the bakery. But when she does not do so she would be watching a spiky haired blonde visit a homeless man and give him necessities. She was curious as to why the man doesn't just take the homeless guy to his home. She was curious of how the man was keeping his hair like that. She was curious of the blonde's connections to the homeless man.

Her questions would be answered, surely but everything would start at the usual time of day the blonde would help the homeless man. But surprisingly he was not to be seen. She frowned. Where was he? She stared at the homeless man who was now lying on his side, a hand on his stomach. Is he hungry? Hasn't the food the blonde man given sufficed?

A pang of guilt hits her heart. All her bread and she cannot spare one for those in need?

She immediately grabbed a small basket and placed her freshly baked bread there. She got up and went to the front of their small shop, where her sister was making pasta.

"I'm just going somewhere okay?" she said, then crossed the street. She placed the basket down in front of the homeless man. She kneeled down and waked him.

"Here some bread," she said softly. The man accepted. She bobbed her head, so young, she noted.

"Thank you, may the Lord bless you," the man said.

"Oh what do we have here?" another male voice chimed in. Alexandra looked up and gasped. It was him! He looked more handsome up close. "Thank you for helping my friend here."

The blonde offers her his hand. She accepts, getting back on her feet. "You were late today so…"

"I see, my apologies, but it looks like I may shouldn't have come here," he gave her a hearty smile. "May I know the name of such a pretty lady?"

"My name is Alexandra," she replies, a bit flattered.

"And mine is Giotto. It's a pleasure to meet you," he replied, kissing her hand.

"The pleasure is mine," she smiles, withdrawing her hand.

"Sister!" she frowns upon hearing the voice of her sister.

"Sorry I have to go," she turned but not before waving good bye at him.

"Let's see each other again," Giotto smiled.

"It looks like your plan went on smoothly," G sighs removing the cap that concealed his identity.

"Thank you for the help."

* * *

**A/N: So someone requested that I write a Giotto one~ Here it is~ Also since I don't have any ideas on who to write on you can just request ok?**


	7. Magical: Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Magical**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

* * *

"Come on just tell her Tsuna," Yamamoto advised Tsuna as he nudged the short brunette. Said brunette was blushing ever so strongly that he resembled a tomato.

There was a girl in his class that worked in her family's bakery whom he thought was pretty.

And once Reborn found that out, the baby immediately wanted to place her as a candidate for Tsuna's girlfriend.

"I shall help you Juudaime!" Gokudera added, not allowing himself to be outshone by Yamamoto.

"But she's _armed_," Tsuna cowered eying the girl's usual stale bread on her desk. It was a known fact that bread could be hard as a rock when it was very old.

His fear should be understandable but it is not often that you would come across a grown teenager afraid of bread.

"I'll get her attention for you Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled excitedly, happy with his plan. Executing said plan, he threw a ball of paper to the girl's head, hitting it with deadly accuracy.

He did not know what happened next for it happened so fast.

Firstly, he remembered the vague memory of something hard being thrown to his head.

Secondly, the stomping force of an OGRE echoed in his ears.

Thirdly, it seemed like something bulldozed him to the ground.

Fourthly, something hit him repeatedly with the driving force of a mallet.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUNK?! I HATE DIRTY PRANKSTERS LIKE YOU!" the girl yelled while beating him with her renowned bread. The image would have looked deadly if she had wielded something other than a common piece of bread.

"GAAH! Aki-san! STOP IT'S GOKUDERA!" Tsuna yelled, trying to restrain the girl- Aki- and save his friend from the shame of dying by bread.

"Huh?" Aki stopped realizing what had just happened. She stuck her tongue out cutely and apologized, "Sorry I acted before I thought again. Tee hee~!"

As if her tee hee would save what was left of Gokudera's dignity and the bread that had broken whilst she was pummeling said man.

She looked up at Tsuna, getting of Gokudera. She outstretched her hand.

"Thanks, I wouldn't have wanted a death on my hands!" She laughed, "We can just laugh this off right?"

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna looked down then heaved. Just do it like Reborn taught you, do it like Reborn taught you, he repeated in his mind as he executed his trick.

A rose had appeared in his very hands.

Aki looked at it amazed and flattered. She accepted it and blushed.

"I'm sorry, G-gokudera-kun w-was just trying to get y-your attention and…" Tsuna stuttered.

"Thanks…" Aki looked at him curiously.

"AKI! COME ON! You going or not?!" It was Aki's friend.

"I-I am!" Aki turned to Tsuna one last time. "Well I have to…"

Aki walked off.

"TSUNA THINKS YOUR PRETTY!" Yamamoto yelled before flashing a thumbs up at Tsuna who blushed madly.

"YAMAMOTO-KUN!"

* * *

**A/N:**

I don't know where I pulled this thing out. Anyway sorry for the looooooooooong hiatus


	8. Because of a Cup of Coffee: Reborn

**Because of a Cup of Coffee**

**Adult!Reborn**

* * *

Lately, Reborn had been accused of being a player, the term referring to one who juggled woman after woman, never ceasing to be content. Yet people do not understand that Reborn could not be compared to such things for one of his rules was to respect the ladies. His pride as a hitman depends on that.

He's not become a lowly creature who'd end up getting caught with few beautiful yet angry women. No, he'd rather love them with passion until it dies out or if luckily 'til forever.

But the problem Reborn now faced was to convince the woman behind the counter in his favorite coffee shop that he was not some lowly creature but someone who was refined.

As Reborn sipped his favorite cup of coffee he had wondered why his usual moves wouldn't work on the woman namely Shizuka. Does today's society regard gentlemen much like himself untrustwor-

Oh it's time for Shizuka's lunch break.

"Take care of everything for me okay?" Shizuka flashed her co-worker a smile before walking to Reborn. She smiled at him before taking a seat in his table. "You really waited for me didn't you?"

"Anything for a lady like you of course," Reborn smirked, "I can't let you waste a lonely lunch break."

"Thank you Reborn-kun. Shall we go?" Shizuka stood, ushering the man to follow her. Reborn did and soon the two left the coffee shop. "Where do you want to eat today hm? I feel like eating pasta today."

"Anywhere is fine for m-!"

Reborn stopped when he saw Shizuka drenched in sizzling hot coffee. It caught both of them in surprise.

He saw the smug look of the perpetrator. He frowned.

He heard the perpetrator's smug words. His frowned deepened.

You can picture what happened next.

…

…

…

…

…

"That wasn't very proper of me." Reborn said as Shizuka sat by the swings. "I apologize."

"Reborn, you shouldn't apologize," Shizuka smiled weakly. "Rather I should thank you for not acting like a gentleman. I really wanted to beat that guy senseless."

"So, you're fine with a non-gentleman like me?"

"Well," Shizuka lets a smile creep to her lips, "I guess I am."


End file.
